


World War I Sweethearts

by Akartajay



Category: Free Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Haru-chan, Haruka Nanase - Freeform, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Makoto - Freeform, Makoto Tachibana - Freeform, Reincarnation, Sad....kind, WWII, War, makoharu - Freeform, wwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akartajay/pseuds/Akartajay
Summary: War is Hell. What’s also sad about war is the separation of loved ones...sometimes permanently. Here is (/are if I continue them) a letter between two sweethearts who are miles apart, separated by the draft, miles of land and sea, and the hell that is war. (NVM THIS IS DISCONTINUED)





	1. Chapter 1

June 30, 1916

Dear my beloved Haruka,

I miss you. That’s all I’ve been thinking to myself—I miss you Haru-Chan. It’s been warm out here on the Mediterranean Seas, but I only feel a cold, gaping hole in my heart. I miss you and the guys so much. I may be stationed out here on the beautiful, sparkling, blue ocean water, but i hate it. I can’t swim in it without you and the guys...it’s meaningless without you. I’m beginning to hate the ocean even more than I already did..and the thing I hate about it the most...your eyes. The water is the most beautiful crystal shade of blue I’ve ever seen..so much so that it reminds me of the way I’d get lost in your eyes. I miss them so much Haru-Chan. The way they’d light up when they saw a pool..or an aquarium..or a water bottle..or any body of water that you’d strip down to get into. I guess you could call me obsessed, but I don’t care. 

I’m scheduled to be here for about 2 more months, but every minute away from you feels like an eternity, Haru-Chan. I’ve yearned to swim with you, to laugh with you, to cry with you, to win with you...to be with you. I’ve stayed up some nights thinking of..well, I don’t know if Nagisa will get a hold of this letter so I’ll try not to be too...explicit. Let’s just say, my fellow servicemen are growing tired of me and my nightly antics. You’d understand. Right, Haru-Chan?

I am glad however that I haven’t been faced with anymore combat missions— I don’t know if my heart can take anymore sadness—I don’t think my eyes can handle seeing anymore blood..decapitation. I don’t know if my legs can manage going through anymore trenches filled with the severed legs and arms of my fellow servicemen. I don’t know if my ears can handle the blood curdling screams of agony and pain...the bitter crunch of human bones...the— I’m sorry Haruka...if I keep writing about this, I won’t be able to send this to you because it’ll be covered in vomit. 

The horrific things I’ve seen...they are overwhelming and will surely plague me with nightmares for years to come. But the only thing keeping me going...is you. You’re the source of energy I turn to when there appears to be nothing left in me, Haru-Chan. Your friendship...the embrace we shared all those months ago when we last parted...I’ve lived off of that moment for too long. I want—no, I need more of you, Haru-Chan...whatever that may be...I need you. I’m losing my mind out here. I miss miss Mom and Dad, Rin, Ran, Rei, Nagisa, Gou...my Haru-Chan...all of you... I swear...I can’t wait till these two months of absolute hell are over. We’ll be together soon, Haruka.

With undying love,  
Makoto Tachibana

P.S: Please keep this letter in your private stash, where all my other rather...emotional letters are. I’m not ready for my parents and the guys to know about us just yet, Haruka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...Haru replied! Yay! This is what he had to say...

July 15, 1916

Dear Makoto,

They’re still giving me crap about not being there fighting with you and the other servicemen. They won’t let up; they keep telling me about what an honor it is to go to war, but as long as mom is fine, I don’t care what they say. It’s been nice spending time with her. We even got to celebrate my birthday together for the first time in years..I wish you would’ve been here too, Makoto. She’s been doing better lately— she’s been able to walk around much easier. This is good—but also terrifying. If they get word of her speedy recovery, then they’ll draft me for sure. Nagisa and Rei are lucky...but hopefully their luck doesn’t run out when they come of age..

Besides that, I must say, that you’re very emotional on paper—I’ve never heard you say this much cheesy stuff...although I’d like to hear it more often. And know that I miss you too, so much so that... it’s a constant need..to see you, Makoto. As much as I seem to hate when you call me Haru-Chan, I’d feel so happy to hear it again...to hear you soothing voice. That would be nice..very nice. What I’d do to hear your warm, velvety voice accompanied with your gentle stare..just thinking about it gets me all..tingly to say the least. Geez...now I’m getting as cheesy as you. But I can’t help it I guess. I just need you here..by my side once more. 

I too have nightmares in which I question your return. I don’t like to think about these things, but I can’t help it. Sometimes I feel guilty. Here I am sitting on my ass in a warm and comforting home while you’re living in what sounds like the most unimaginable hell. What I’d do if I were there with you..I’d comfort you..I’d hold you in an embrace that I’d swear to never let you out of. I’d do whatever you want..whatever you need..I’m there for you, no matter what people have to say about it. I don’t give a damn about them anymore, Makoto. I just want to be with you again. We’d do anything you want and I mean a n y t h i n g. You say that you need me, but dare I say it, I need you much more. I need to see you...to feel you...to hear my name on your breath. I’ve always hated my full name, but when you say it...oh words can’t even describe the way it makes me weak in the knees and makes my heart completely melt...the way it makes my ears hum in pleasure. You have no idea how desperate I feel. It’s killing me, Makoto. I miss you so much and now I’m spewing this cheesy crap back at you, but oh well. I simply can’t help the way that I feel. Please...hurry back, Makoto.

Love,   
Haruka

P.S: What are these ‘nightly antics’? If they’re half as interesting as they sound, I’d like you to tell me about them..in detail, Makoto.


	3. Chapter 3

July 29th, 1916

Dear Haruka, 

I’m glad to hear that your mom is doing good! Also, I’m sorry about not being there for you on your birthday. I swear, I sang happy birthday to you that night. I also sent you a separate birthday letter and was sure to mail it a few days before the 30th, but you must not have gotten it...that’s unfortunate. 

Although I’m happy that your mother is recovering, I feel the same way you do. The thought of you coming out....to war, I mean...it’s frightening to think of. You’re definitely strong, Haru. You’d probably fare out here way better than me, but I simply can’t bare the idea of you getting hurt. Just hang in there, Haruka...and keep a low profile. 

Everything out here has the been the same. I do have some good news. My time here is almost up; I’ve got 47 missions under my belt, and my quota is 50...! So as I predicted, I will be coming home in about a little less than a month...we will finally be together again, Haruka. 

Now Haru, I said that I didn’t wish to be too explicit in these letters, but since you asked..I’ll shed some light on my nightly antics, for you. It’s embarrassing..but I can’t help but think of you all the time, which may come as no surprise to you. But it’s routine by now; every night, you’re all I think about—your face..your shiny hair..your rare, but cute smile...the way your soft and delicate lips curl into it...my heart pounds at 50mph just thinking of you, Haru-Chan...so much so that I simply can’t help it when my hands reach into the dangerous territory of my nether regions and—well, you know the rest. The really embarrassing part is when I wake up and my crew mates make comments like, “had fun rubbin’ one out?” or, “you miss your girlfriend that much, huh?” Even thought they like to tease me, they can all relate in a way...we all had to leave our loved ones behind. I can’t wait to see you again, Haruka. 

See you soon,  
Makoto


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated because it makes me feel like what I do is at least remotely relevant...so please read and Review! :D

August 11th, 1916

Dear Makoto,

I’m so happy to hear that you’re coming home soon. Also, don’t worry about the birthday stuff. I’m just glad you remembered me that day. 

However, I’m kind of..annoyed with you, Makoto. I asked you to explain your ‘nightly antics’ in detail...but you didn’t. This frustrates me...please, don’t be afraid to tell me how you feel, both emotionally and physically. I really, really want to know...there’s no way of understanding these days because I can’t be there to ask you...to feel you..to love you. It fucking kills me, Makoto. It drives me to the point of insanity— you’re all I ever think about damn it! I worry about you every night. I have the most vivid nightmares that scare the living crap out of me...nightmares in which you don’t return. I cry myself to sleep some nights, after watching one of these horrible episodes play out in my head of you getting hurt...of me receiving a letter not from you...but a letter of condolence from the government. Other nights I think of you and how much I miss your sweet personality, your smile, your embrace...all while relieving the growing tightness in my pants, wishing it was you who was stroking me, murmuring sweet whispers of “Haru-Chan” into my ear, holding me in a gentle caress..never letting me go, no matter what. I fucking miss you Mokoto and the last thing I need from you is to hold back the way you feel...I try my best to send you everything—my thoughts, my feelings...but what I can’t send are the tears that fall from my face each night when you cross my mind. Please, Makoto..hurry home.

With Desperate and Pining Love, 

Haruka


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is sweet. Read and Review, please!!!

August 15, 1916

Dear Haruka, 

I’m sorry, Haru-Chan. Your letter brought me to tears and you are absolutely right; I shouldn’t hold back the way I feel in these letters—they’re all we have right now. Why should I conceal my feelings toward you? I wouldn’t want you to do the same. So from now on, I promise you..I’ll be completely honest and open with you about everything— my thoughts, my feelings...everything Haru-Chan. This being said, the truth is...we have a mutual pining..I want the same things you do. I want to be there, holding you in my arms every night, wiping the tears away from your delicate, beautiful eyes. Also know that I am just as lustful as you these days and it is indeed starting to drive me insane as well. The only reason I seem like I censor myself in these letters is because I don’t want to...offend you in any way. I know this may sound silly and cowardly to you, but I don’t want to take out any sort of sexual frustration on you. I don’t want to overwhelm you with paragraphs of detailed descriptions of all the things I want to do to you— about how I want to kiss you everywhere: from your head, to your lips, your chest, your stomach, and lower... I don’t want to tell you about how many times I’ve sat in the silent darkness of my bunker relieving myself while thinking of the way you’d writhe in pleasure underneath me as I ravage you, body and soul...the way you would open up for me and gladly invite me in...the way you would clench onto my back as we explored one another intimately and passionately. I miss it so much Haruka. The mere thought of it is enough to drive me up the wall— damn I wish you were here with me right now. I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to take this...there is only so much a hand can do for a guy, heh— and there is only so much mere imagination of Haru-Chan I can endure before I completely lose it. 

Thank goodness my time here is up at the end of the month—No more of this crappy experience known as war. However, I regret to inform you about the fact that I have one more mission to go on before I’m finally back home with you, Haru-Chan... It’s said to be quite dangerous, but that’s what they say about every mission. But I don’t really care—as long I return to you, I’ll be happy, Haru-Chan. While I’m out there fighting, you’ll be the only thing on my mind—even if I’m at death’s door, I’ll fight for my life..for you, Haru. I swear it. Just know that you’re my lover, my closest companion, and (always) my very best friend..and I love you so very much, Haruka. 

Till we meet again,  
Makoto


	6. Chapter 6

August 29, 1916 

Dear Nanase Haruka, 

I join with my greatful people in sending you this memorial of a brave life given for others in the Great War... 

We regret to inform you that your brave, courageous, and well loved friend’s [Tachibana Makoto] life was taken by the war. We give our deepest sympathy and prayers to you and Tachibana Makoto’s family and friends. 

During our last defense mission in Heilongjiang, Tachibana-san’s body was found in the Amur River on August 25 at 10:27 am. We do not know how he ended up there. We can give you more information about his remains if you wish, however we will refrain from doing so now for the sake of sensitivity. Once again, we are deeply sorry and express our condolences. Thank you for Tachibana-san: an amazing soldier and an even better friend. 

Sincerely Yours, 

General Hideki Tojo 

Haru read the letter. He lost everything. His faith, his happiness, his true love... his best friend. He couldn’t cry—not until he let out an exasperated scream that sounded like an angry grunt while kicking the wall, not caring about the pain he felt on his bare toes afterward. He felt like everything was stolen from him. It wasn’t fair...it was NOT fair. Haru repeated it as he repeatedly punched the wall. “ _It’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s not fucking fair!_ ” Angry, heated tears flowed down his cheeks, each tear carrying the anger and remorse he felt. He then felt weak as he lost all energy and simply couldn’t express his anger anymore. He collapsed on the futon, burring his head in the soft fabric, letting it soak up his salty tears as he cried like a pup who’s lost his mother, all alone in the darkness of his room where his hole world seemed to be crashing down around him. 

Next to his head laid a letter, unsent. It read: 

August 24, 1916 

Dear Makoto, 

We are all so excited for your return. I’ve never seen Rin and Ran so happy before..and I feel the same as they do. Mom even says that I’ve been smiling more lately...because of you, Makoto. 

We have big plans for when you return; most are surprises, so I won’t tell you too much. However I have made a decision...about us. I want to make sure it’s okay with you first, Makoto. When you return, I plan on telling mom and the others about us— everything about us...with the exception of a few more..intimate things. I’m tired of hiding the way we feel about each other from our families. As taboo as we may be..frankly..I don’t give a fuck anymore. They’ll have to accept us, and if they don’t, whatever. As long as I’m with you, I’ll be just fine...as long as you’re by my side. As long as you love me, I’ll be the happiest guy on Earth, and I certainly hope you’ll feel the same way, Makoto. 

See you soon, 

Haruka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t the end!!! Join me in following these sweethearts in WWII. They’ll be together soon...

**Author's Note:**

> I might or might not continue this. Should Haru respond? How would he respond? Idk. I see what happens I guess.


End file.
